Condread Selstar
Condread Selstar is the King of Barian World and a founding member of the Star Seed United and son to Vermillion Selstar. Appearance Barian Form Condread's Barian form had red skin near a shade of maroon. Condread had Gold/Brown eyes and rust colored hair as well as a scar under his left eye. Condread wore the Barian Crown after becoming King of Barian. Condread normally wore a crimson cape, black shirt, pants, and a necklace of the Barian crest along with a silver ring. On expeditions into Barian World's Nova Region Condread wore a white cloak fastened by a gold Barian emblem, a red shirt, and black pants. Earth Form Three Dragons Era: On Earth, Condread's human body has light colored skin with brown eyes and red hair. Condread in the human body at the time of the 3 Dragons wore a brown vest, jacket, a red shirt, and blue pants and a bronze phoenix neckalce and a silver ring. Galactic Wars: Condread normally wore a black shirt with blue jeans (SSU Uniform) and a black jacket. He also wore a bronze phoenix necklace, watch, and ring. Witch Revolution: Condread at this time wore a Black jacket with black shirt and blue jeans along with a silver phoenix necklace and 2 rings. Post-Galactic Wars (Arcadian Warfare-Smoke and Mirrors): After the Galactic Wars Condread took to wearing black shirts, blue pants, and black shoes as normal (SSU Uniform) Condread now wearss a black belt with silver buckle over his shoulder like a sash, a watch, 2 rings and a Silver Phoenix necklace and is known to ware a black trench coat. Restored Union: Upon the end of struggles which the Star Seed United faced Condread took to a new apperence, wareing a black shirt, inner black jacket and a black trench coat, a black belt with a silver buckle as a sash, blue pants, black boots, a silver ring and a black ring as well as a silver phoenix necklace and anch necklace with his hair now dyed partially black. History Condread Selstar was the son of Vermilion Selstar and Mira Selstar (Redmir), born prince of Barian. Condread grew up in a Dystopian Barian World and was seen as a new hope by those who followed rule of the King at that time. Condread at ages 4-8 (Andromeda Years) had been educated by the best of Barian educators in Science, History, and Math. At age 9 (Andromeda Years) Condread took in two animals native to Barian; a Bari-Hound (wolf-like creature) he named Vyro, and a phoenix known as the Barian Phoenix. At age 10, Condread took the throne of Barian after the assassination of his father, Vermillion Selstar. After Condread took reign of Barian, he rebuilt it and united the forces of the Grand Barian Army, led by Barian Valku Unknown. The Grand Barian Army was used not at a military force during this time but was used as a unison group to help establish order. Soon after the Grand Barian Army united Barian along with Condread the New Age of Barian was established. In the New Age of Barian Condread established many new laws regarding the land on the Nova portion of Barian turning it into a nature preserve and forbid the denizens of Barian from going to the Baria Islands due to the Baria-Titans over the course of 4 Andromeden years. Condread constantly went on expeditions into the Nova Region to look for anyone who stayed behind. Condread Selstar at age 13 (Andromeda Years) married a Barian named Elicia. Three years after the the New Age of Barian was established Condread met with Senryo Nero, Etzio Driez, and Vyukara Shadowes, the rulers of Cyromease World, Kirin World and Astral World, respectively. One year later, the creation of the Rank-Ups were announced. The Rank-Ups were described as powerful forms of Aura seen as something like "magic" that were meant and designed to keep the worlds safe from danger. The Rank-Ups were made and named after many things associated with Barian and the other Worlds.Condread and Elicia ruled Barian in its New Age and created good ties with other worlds such as Cyromease World, Astral World, and Kirin World. A unison world banquet was held on Astral world to celebrate the success of the Order of Worlds creation upon that day there was also a meeting between Condread Selstar, Etzio Driez, and Vyukara Shadowes about plans for the future of the 3 worlds, establishing the Order of Worlds officially. After the Order of Worlds was established Condread visited the world of Kirin more often than any of the others becoming good friends with Etzio Driez as Etzio's father was the Barian Guardian 108: Champion of the Crimson World, truely named Brit Driez. Another reason was Etzio's uncle was Guardian 100: Barian Emmisary. The more Condread visited the closer that Condread and Etzio became friends and very good ties between Kirin World and Barian World were established. Condread also visited Astral world often though found it very strange compared to his homeworld of Barian still Condread became good friends with Vyukara Shadowes, Astral World's Emperor. After some years of peace with these worlds the Galactic wars began and Condread one of the few to escape the initial attacks. In the galactic wars Condread fought on Barian against Mesktoth Shadowes and his Dark Soul army. Condread's fight remained mostly in the destroyed capitol and when he lost ground Mesktoth used the Black Zayal Weapon to turn Guardian 18 into a Fallen Guardian and Elicia was turned into a Dark Soul. In a rage Condread ripped the Black Zayal Weapon from Mesktoth and fled to Astral. After fleeing Andromeda it is unknown what happened however Condread did not appear on Earth until two years before the Night of Red Sky and to this day not even Condread himself knows what happened during this time. Relationships 'Etzio Driez' Condread met Etzio Driez slightly after the beginning of New Age of Barian was established. Condread, upon originally meeting Etzio, was accompanied by Vyro and 2 Grand Barian Army soldiers. Condread initially finding Etzio and Kirin World strange with due animals and 3 suns grew accustomed to it and visited Etzio and Kirin more frequently as time passed. On Earth Etzio and Condread have been friends since Condread arrived on Earth unknown to Etzio. Condread eventually came to suspect Etzio as a Star Seed during the 3 dragons period and was correct and during the night the Star Seed United formed is the night Condread revealed himself and Etzio and Condread's friendly truly began and eventually after Valku, Condread trained Etzio in combat and Zayal. 'Vyukara Shadowes' Condread met Vyukara Shadowes slightly less than a year into the New Age of Barian originally to speak about creating ties between Astral World, and Barian World. Vyukara and his Zayal Weapon - Ultimate Shield and along with Gold Rat turned Condread and Vyukara's first meeting into a strange one. Though it was a strange first encounter Condread became good friends with Vyukara and eventually had good ties with him. On Earth Vyukara and Condread met during the 3 Dragons period and were unaware of most thier capabilites at the time and began to awake as Star Seeds together making them extreamly close friends. They talked constantly as more and more happend with their memories and kept it hidden as the outside would see them as insane. Eventually the two met in person and cemented their ties as friends. 'Elicia Selstar' Condread met Elicia in the first months after the New Age of Barian was formed. Upon scouring through the Nova Region of Barian World for any Barians stuck there Condread found Elicia who was still hiding unaware of the recent changes. Condread explained to Elicia what had happened briefly. Elicia was happy to hear about the changes however she was unaware Condread was king. Condread and Elicia searched for anyone else together however found no one else. Elicia eventually fell asleep Condread spent the night keeping an eye on Elicia. While Elicia slept Condread kept back any of the wildlife of Barian in the Nova Region. Condread and Elicia traveled back to the Neo Region of Barian which is when Condread told Elicia of who he was however it did not seem to phase her. The two traveled to the Barian Palace upon returning to the Neo Reigion. Elicia unlike most Barians saw Condread as a person. Condread and Elicia developed a relationship over time and eventually got married. On the marrige day of Condread and Elicia the wedding was interrupted by a power outage caused by Inel, Etzio's pet. 'Valku Unknown' In Condread's younger years on Barian World he was taught fighting styles and techniques by Valku Unknown. Being trained by Valku, Condread became good friends with Valku and trained under him for 3 Andromeda years. Condread after becoming king of Barian World appointed Valku General of the 7th division of the Grand Barian Army. Condread on Earth 'Three Dragons' Condread was one of the two Star Seeds awake for the time of the 3 dragons and had both the Red and Black Dragons. During this time Condread was still gaining control of the Human body and as such some of the information to this time period regarding himself is lost. 'The First Meeting of Condread and Vyukara' Condread, after awakening and beginning to take over the human body he was in nearing the start of April 2013 headed to meet Vyukara Shadowes, at the time known as Draczonous. The two began to work on plans regarding themselves as Star Seeds and others whom the suspected at the time of being Star Seeds in the original attempt to create the SSU. It was on April 15th the first red sky had ever appeared on Earth after Condread and Vyukara had gone to eat dinner. Days after the first night of red sky upon travel to the capitol of the United States to enjoy some of the technology the US had used to get to space, he and Vyukara were followed by someone, this person was never seen again, however was and still is suspected to be one of the Original Star Seed Trackers/Star Seed Huntresses, or a Arcadia SSV member. One day, Vyukara and Condread began working on Guardian Simulation Battles, later to become a newly realized and outlawed technique of regaining memories. 'Forming the Star Seed United and the Trial of Despair' On August 23, 2013, Condread and Vyukara founded the SSU with new member Etzio. During October of 2013, Condread faced a new Trial involving the Guardian that killed Elicia and Ryvan the Trial of Despair. After passing the Trial of Despair, Condread fully awakened as a Star Seed and regained all of his memories of his past life on Barian World. Condread along with Valku eventually began training Etzio Driez on Earth to aid him in using aura and actual physical combat due to this Etzio often refers to Condread as Condread Sensei . 'Night of Red Sky' During the Night of Red Sky during the Galactic Wars Condread made the final stand with Vyukara and Etzio in the wind area of the sacred Guardian forest with the help of Vandra, helped defeat and send Mesktoth into oblivion killing him once and for all. Upon exit of the forest a strange truck made its way through the forest to avoid confrontation not once but twice Condread led Etzio and Vyukara deep into the forest in order to escape. Leading the two out of the forest came at the small price of slight poison ivy. 'Witch Revolution' Condread at this time took more of a back seat in outside affairs to the Star Seed United dealing with other matters pertaining to the orginizations future. During this time however Condread was a key role as he was an unknown variable to the Earth Arcana and as such still played a key role in the ignition of the Witch Revolution alongside Etzio Driez. 'Age of Cronian ' Condread after the Night of Red Sky had been struck by an ability that he has had since birth known as Clairvoyance allowing him to see parts of the future and events to come this time. Condread witnessed the uprising of a group of people in gray cloaks. After a few hours of discussing what he saw with Guardian 79: Keeper of Truth, Xistre and Etzio Driez, it was determined the father of Mesktoth had been awoken from the depths of Hell. Condread has since that night worked hard with the rest of the Star Seed United and still does currently. Arcadian Warfare During the "Arcadian Warfare" the survivors of Silentverse found themselves in our dimension. Zera Zerona (Silentverse) died while in a human body and her memories spilled over into the human girl's mind, causing for a false history to be ackowledged as a real one, Condread was the first of the Star Seed United to become skeptical of this "Zera Zerona", and upon realizing things did not add up Condread played along to that of what was said in order to keep the Star Seed United from falling apart, along the way the false history being told by Zera Zerona caused Condread to actually create a new Rank-Up and use the now Imperial Barian Army to colonize some of the surrounding area outside the main worlds of Andromeda in the name of Barian World. 'Restored Union' Following the skeptisism Condread, the human girl acting as Silent Zera confessed to Etzio Driez that she had been lying about her belief in the Star Seed Union United, two months after she had already confessed to Condread aout her lies. From this point on, Etzio began to come to terms with the situation and rejoined the Star Seed Union United after a week's leave of absence to clear his head. At the same time, Vyukara also came back from a six month leave of absence. With Etzio and Vyukara returned the, Star Seed Union United was back to having the three leaders it was meant to and they now work on defeating the Silent Soldiers Powers and Abilities Barian Dream Reaper Physiology: *'Aura Manipulation: '''Condread can control the Aura around him within in a 100,000 mile radius. **'Weapon Creation:' Condread's Aura Weapon of choice is a blade with a scythe-like hilt. ***'Chaos''' Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Chaos. **'Aura Absorption: 'All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. **'Healing: 'Condread can use aura to heal small injuries of others, however it is difficult for Barians to heal themselves. **'Barial Spiral Generation: 'Condread can create a sphere that is a from of force field which can be expanded to 100 feet and shrunk to the size of 15 feet. ***'Barial Healing Spiral: 'Similar to the Barian Spiral this can be used to heal extreme injuries of others and slight injuries of the Barian using it ***'Barial Sealing Spiral: '''Similar to the Barian Spiral, this can be used to trap beings inside. * '''Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Flexibility: Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines *'Water Manipulation' *'Wind Manipulation' *'Clairvoyance:' Condread has the ability to see the future. Unfortunately, he cannot use this at will. *'Death Embodiment:' Dream Reapers are avatars of death on the physical plane. *'Aura Manipulation:' **'Weapon Creation - Scythe: '''Being "Reapers", they have scythes to kill with. The more Dream Reaper DNA someone has, the larger their scythe's blade will be. *'Dream Manipulation:' **'Dream Walking: Dream Reapers have the power to enter dreams and make events that occur in the dream become reality. They are best known for being able to kill in dreams. *'''Immunity: Dream Reapers cannot be killed by other Dream Reapers in a dream. *'Gradual Power Augmentation:' The longer a Dream Reaper fights for, the more powerful and bloodlusted they become. *'Cold Resistance' *'Vulnerability to Heat' *'Zayal:' **'Lightning Zayal Light ' **'Lightning Zayal' Dark ' **'Silver Zayal **'Cross Zayal' **'Chaos Zayal' **'Chaos Zayal II' **'Chaos Zayal III' **'Fusion Chaos Zayal' **'Black Zayal (BZW)' **'Black Chaos Zayal (Absorbed Dark Mist Aura)' Weapons and Items Earth''' '''Gold Amethyst Ring: '''Allows access to Fusion Chaos Zayal '''Silver Phoenix Pendant: '''Used to detect Aura. '''Anch Pendant: '''Known as the ultimate reflect containing Astral Barian and Kirin aura in it. '''Chaos Zayal Ring: Holds the power of the Chaos Zayal Weapon'.' Bamboo Walking Stick: ' Used to help in training and self defense. '''Watch: ' Being terrible with time, Condread wears a watch to help keep track of it. '''Three Swords: Condread owns 3 swords on earth which have been dubbed the Senhell the Blacklight, and the Vyukara. 'Bow and Arrow: '''Condread owns a single bow and 12 arrows he uses mostly for sport Barian *'Gold wedding ring: '''Wedding ring from being married to Elicia. * '''Barian Crown: '''Condread's Crown he wore while being King of Barian. * '''Barian Blade: '''A sword given to the king of Barian with the hilt and blade forming the Barian Crest * '''Aura Blade Manifestation: '''Condread's personal sword is a solid manifestation of Aura. This blade's hilt has a sycle shaped end due to the Dream Reaper Aura Condread has. Affiliations * Order of Worlds - A group of world leaders from the Adromeden Galaxy united in allience * Star Seed United - One of the 3 founders of the Star Seed United and is known as SSU 2 to this day. * Chaos Knights - The government and strongest soldiers of Barian Trivia *Condread gave Valku Guardian 198 on Barian. *In Andromeda, Etzio once ended up stabbing himself through the foot and to this day makes jokes about it, mainly saying "Tis but a splinter". Gallery maybe this one.jpg Condread and Elicia.jpg|King Condread and Queen Elicia Condread Selsta.png Colicia 3D.jpg|Condread and Elicia Selstar Category:Barian Category:Star Seed United Member Category:Dream Reaper Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Chaos Knight Category:ENFJ Category:Unitedverse Category:Selstar Royal Family